forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Porsche 911 GT2 RS (2012)
The 2012 Porsche 911 GT2 RS - abbreviated as Porsche GT2 '12 or 911 GT2 RS '12 - is a rear-engined supercar that appears in the Porsche Expansion packs for Forza Motorsport 4, Forza Motorsport 6 and Forza Horizon 2. It appears as standard in all titles since Forza Horizon 3, although it was only unlockable during the Forzathon events Lead The Way and Hot And Heavy Horizon in that title. Synopsis Similar to the GT3 RS, the GT2 RS is a track-ready supercar but based on the twin turbo-powered 911 GT2. Being capable of reaching as top speed, it is the fastest car of the 997 codenamed sixth-generation Porsche 911 and the 997.2 codenamed facelift generation. The GT2 RS was offered in a limited production run of 500 cars from 2010 to 2012. In 2017, the 991.2 GT2 RS, part of the sixth generation 991 codenamed Porsche 911, was unveiled as the 997.2 GT2 RS's successor for the 2018 model year. The GT2 RS is powered by a 3.6 liter flat-six engine with two variable-geometry turbochargers (VGT) which have significantly less lag compared to wastegate variants. The engine produces at 6500 rpm and of torque from 2250 to 5500 rpm. The GT2 RS is officially claimed to run from 0- in 3.5 seconds and hit , although it can reach higher top speeds in each Forza series title. The body of the GT2 RS is fitted with a front splitter, rear diffuser, and gurney flap on the rear wing, which are made in carbon-fiber and greatly increase downforce that is required to make the car's high power output viable on the road. It also comes with a high number of weight reduction applications such as a titanium exhaust and carbon ceramic brakes, allowing the RS to weigh less than the standard GT2 model.caranddriver.com - 2011 Porsche 911 GT2 RS - First Drive Reviewevo.co.uk - Porsche 911 GT2 RS review It also has a roll cage and fully adjustable suspension and brakes. Performance Powered by a engine with twin turbocharging, the GT2 RS offers tremendous acceleration times such as a 0- time of only 6.7 seconds. Although the engine has strong low-end torque, the GT2 RS launches off the line with surprisingly little wheelspin. Cornering is also a strong suit for the car, although its loose rear does require some practice beforehand. Statistics Conversions Trivia * The 2012 GT2 RS must be used for unlocking the achievement "Pieces Of Flare" in Forza Motorsport 4. * Its engine can be fitted onto various Porsche cars in Forza Motorsport 4. * It appears as the North American specification model in the Forza series as evidenced by a modified rear bumper and side markers. * The hood is carbon fiber by default, and hides any decals and vinyls applied onto it. Using the "Porsche - Street Hood" upgrade changes the color of the hood to be the rest of the car, thereby showing any and all vinyls applied onto it. Gallery FM4 Porsche 911 GT2RS.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM6 Porsche 911 GT2RS.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 911 GT2 RS 12 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 911 GT2 RS 12 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH2 Porsche 911 GT2RS.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Porsche GT2 12 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Porsche GT2 12 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FS Porsche GT2 12 Front.jpg|''Forza Street'' FS Porsche GT2 12 Rear.jpg|''Forza Street'' References